


As They Run

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Running from Our Future [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Doctor Castiel, Drinking, Engineer Ash, Eventually reunited, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mistakes, Multi, Open Ending, Police Officer Jo, Pranks, Soldier Dean Winchester, Spring Break, Store Owner Gabriel, Swimming, Truth or Dare, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College students wait ages for this time of year. Spring Break. Students at University of Washington are skipping the drinks and heading for the woods. One week in the woods is all it takes to change the lives of these seven college students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As They Run

Prologue

College was different than Dean had ever expected. He’d thought it’d be a crazy party filled experience. Instead, Dean found himself studying in the library until two in the morning and spending all his self-allotted drinking time during the first and last week of classes. Dean has lived with his best friend Jessica Moore off campus since the end of their Freshman year. Their apartment was far from glamorous but they each had their own rooms and working appliances. It was certainly better than the dorms they lived in Freshman year, with cracked walls and leaky windows. It was an excellent upgrade.

Their other roommate was Jo Harvelle, and her boyfriend Ash who swore he didn’t live there, except his dorm roommate hasn’t seen him since move in day. Ash was thrown out of MIT in his freshman year for fighting, so he enrolled at the University of Washington the following year. Lastly was Gabriel, who often crashed on the couch when his roommates got sick of his pranks, which was often.

Over the years they became like family. They mended and healed themselves along the way, and finally their time together was coming to a close. Senior year was nearly over, with Spring Break upon them. They were all going in different directions and nothing could slow time down, if anything it was going faster than ever.

Dean was going to entering basic training immediately after graduation, following that he’ll receive his living assignment that could land him anywhere across the country. His younger brother Sam hopes that Dean won’t be deployed for a long time, but knows that with Dean’s specialty, his hopes are nothing more than wishes on a birthday cake.

Jo lived with her mother all her life, running a bar that she grew to hate and keeping her mother above water after her father died. When she left for school, she was left to watch her mother fall apart from hundreds of miles away. Every holiday she would travel home and it was like she was living with a stranger. She stopped going home in her Junior year after she spent Thanksgiving putting out a turkey fire because her mother went to bed crying. She used to be a strong woman, but Jo doesn’t know that woman anymore.

When Ash left MIT, he travelled. Driving, hitchhiking, walking. When he ended up in Seattle, he felt at home. The way the sky can open up like a door to heaven and release a torrential downpour. How the buildings reach the clouds, and the way the water laps at the edge of the Puget Sound. It was beautiful. Then he found Jo, and ultimately he knew this is where he belonged. After that, he immediately enrolls at the University of Washington.

They met Gabe at a party. Unfortunately they only met because at that party Gabe got drunk and decided to stir trouble. Dean had pulled Jess into the bathroom to talk to her, when behind the shower curtain Gabe started up a chainsaw and started laughing maniacally. Dean still says that he’ll get payback one day. How they became friends is what Dean would call a drunken mistake, but Jess calls it a happy accident.

Sam is a sophomore in university, with aspirations to become a lawyer, to “save those who have been given up on.” Some people view it as noble, but others think he’s plain insane for wanting to save the kids who have been labeled unsaveable. Ever since Sam left high school, he realized the world was crumbling all around him-- and he would never let that happen, not if he had anything to say about it.

Castiel was different from the other Pre-Med students he knew. They wanted to be chief of surgery and make millions of dollars. All Cas plans on doing with his medical degree is setting up a clinic in Africa where he can truly help people. A one way ticket to Somalia is all he needs.

The last time they were all headed the same direction was Spring break of 2014. After those seven days, they all set out on their own paths to find their meaning of life. Along the way, some were lost, some found everything they ever wanted, and some were simply lost to the ones they loved.

But they would all live that week again if they had the chance.


End file.
